tdrprpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoko Kirigiri
|species= Human |height= |weight= 48 kg (106 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 82 cm (32") |blood_type = B |likes = Her hair braids |dislikes =• • |love_interest =Toshi Yamamoto (Former) |family= • Jin Kirigiri (Father) • Unnamed mother • Fuhito Kirigiri (Paternal grandfather) • Tohachiro Uzuchi (Maternal grandfather) |friends = |enemies = |participated= • Killing School Life • Final Killing Game |executions=• After School Lesson • NG Code Poisoning |ng code = Passing the Fourth time Limit with Makoto Naegi Alive |fates = • Survived and escaped the Killing School Life • Survived the Final Killing Game • Assisting Makoto Naegi in building a new Hope's Peak |status= Alive |counterparts= Beta Kyoko Kirigiri |affiliation = • Kirigiri Family • Survivors of the Killing School Life • Future Foundation Division 14 |previous_affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 78th |debut= February 14th, 2017 |roleplay portrayal= Dels}} Kyoko Kirigiri (霧切 響子 Kirigiri Kyōko), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78, and a participant of the Killing School Life (featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc)'' in the original timeline. She doesn't remember her talent at the beginning of the Killing School Life, so her title is the 'Ultimate ???. Appearance At the beginning of the Killing School Life in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Kyoko appears to be a young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss she is two years older than she believed. She has purple eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears her long lavender hair down with a single braid on her left side, tied with a black ribbon. Kyoko's outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket with six brown buttons over a zipped up long-sleeved white blouse and brown tie with a bird-like symbol on it. She also wears a black short skirt, heeled knee-high purple boots with equally knee-high light purple socks. She notably wears custom-made black studded gloves to conceal the burn marks on her hands she received when she was still a young detective. After joining the Future Foundation and in Danganronpa 3, Kyoko wears her hair back in a pony-tail with two parts of hair loose that go down the front of her body. Her outfit consists of a dark jacket worn over a long sleeved white blouse. She wears a brown belt, holding up a dull purple short skirt. Around her left leg she wears a brown satchel. Her shoes are heeled ankle-length boots. She still also wears her studded black gloves. During her school years, she wore black low-rise briefs with a ribbon decoration on the side. They're described as being able to "obscure her form". They are likely a joke about how in certain parts of the game you are able to see shadows under Kyoko's skirt. Kyoko Kirigiri Fullbody Sprite (1).png|Kyoko's full appearance. Personality Kyoko is a stoic and mysterious girl who tends to hide her feelings. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body. During the beginning of the game, Kyoko often keeps her distance from the other students while investigating. Prior to the investigation to find the way out with no casualties, Kyoko doesn't seem to cooperate with the other students and does most of the investigating by herself. She plays major roles in solving mysteries of the culprits in Class Trials and is also one of very few students that see things objectively and doesn't jump to conclusions in the trial, making her a valuable ally to Makoto. Kyoko is very sensitive regarding the subject about the Hope's Peak Academy's headmaster (who later is revealed to be her own father), going as far as to even lose her cool and react with anger when Alter Ego mentioned the possibility of him being the mastermind. She also doesn't like it when people keep secrets from her, as Makoto finds out. Behind Kyoko's stone cold personality, she seems to easily get emotionally upset, which is masked by her strong will. Even under calm situations, she sometimes lets her emotions get the best of her as shown when Alter Ego mentions her father, the former headmaster, and when Makoto refuses to tell her about Sakura Ogami's odd rivalry with Monokuma (assumed that Makoto suspected Sakura's betrayal). Furthermore, there are some moments that cause her to be visibly surprised, and she also blushes at Makoto during some rare situations. She appears to grow fond of him during the game, as she does show him her hands, after explaining that she only shows them to people she considers her family. During her Free Time Events, Kyoko says that her emotions work fine but she deliberately hides them to make herself really hard to read, but also to give others a calm and composed person to lean on. As seen in Danganronpa 3, Kyoko has changed quite a bit, with Kazutaka Kodaka considering her development one of his favorite parts in the anime.Kodaka's character comment. She has become a lot more considerate of her friends and her demeanor is friendlier in their company. She is seen smiling at them and sharing physical contact, like hugging and holding hands (even taking her gloves off while holding hands with Makoto), and she trusts her friends very much. When she's with anyone but them, though, she's still very expressionless and reserved. She is also a bit sharp and annoyed in Koichi Kizakura's company. Being his boss, she is very protective of Makoto, but also admires him greatly. In Danganronpa Kirigiri, it is revealed that many of Kyoko's emotional issues are caused by the way her grandfather raised her according to the strict family traditions. The family tradition is to take no sides in order to remain as neutral as possible, because the truth has no bias, though this tradition started during a time when being a detective was a more sacred occupation. Fuhito also refused to let Kyoko see her dying mother and even appeared to encourage Kyoko to dislike her father, as he believed that detective work comes before anything else, even a death of a family member. Notably, this was the one family tradition Kyoko didn't fully agree with. Fuhito enforced the idea that her entire sense of self is wrapped up in being a detective, giving the young girl some identity issues. He was also strictly overprotective of her, ordering her to not move outside after dark, forbid her from having a cell phone and always wanted to know what she is doing. Talent(s) and Abilities Ultimate Detective Since she was a child, Kyoko has been trained as a detective by her grandfather, Fuhito. She was registered as an official detective at age 13 and her DSC number is 919. Befitting the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko is very good at analyzing clues. Kyoko can be seen as able to find the good in people's motives: for example, after the first trial (Sayaka Maizono's death), she goes to Makoto's room to tell him that she thinks that in the end, Sayaka actually wanted to make sure he didn't get the blame for her death, which is why she wrote "11037" on the wall. Another example is in the second school trial, where she points out that the broken ID card is actually Chihiro Fujisaki's. Kyoko says that Mondo Owada broke it to protect Chihiro's secret. History Original Timeline TBD Timeline Approached by Roxas and offered to have lunch with him, she is initially skeptical of the invitation and his possible ulterior motives. She barraged him with a series of questions before agreeing to spend time with him. Not having any food to eat but instead a cup of coffee to drink, she gets Roxas to start opening up to her about a predicament of his regarding an unknown voice that spoke to him from the speakers of a monitor. Only able to get so little information out of Roxas, she assumes their current whereabouts was holding him back from sharing more. She invites him to her room later to further discuss the topic. January 1st, 2018 - February 28th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Kyoko in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where she was or was up to throughout this period of time. February 28th, 2018 - April 9th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Kyoko in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where she was or was up to throughout this period of time. April 9th, 2018 - May 11th, 2018 Timeline There were no appearances made by Kyoko in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where she was or was up to throughout this period of time. May 11th, 2018 - Present Timeline There were no appearances made by Kyoko in the world during this timeline. It is unknown where she was or was up to throughout this period of time. Death(s)/Execution(s) : Main Article: After School Lesson : Main Article: NG Code Poisoning Relationships '''Family: Jin Kirigiri Little is known about their relationship, she only stated that they were just family and nothing more. Jin left her when she was a little girl and Kyoko stated that he only used her mother's death as an excuse so that he could leave the house and that she didn't really know him as a father because they never really spoke to each other much during their days together. However, it was Kyoko's grandfather who encouraged her to hate her father and in reality Jin left the family because Fuhito showed no care when Jin's wife died. When Kyoko found out that her father died in the school and found his skeleton, she didn't show any feelings towards his death. But Makoto, who was looking at the remains of her father instead, noticed that she didn't even look in the box. Makoto thought that somewhere in her heart she must have thought she was wrong and guilty about her father's death. Fuhito Kirigiri Kyoko is very close to her grandfather, who taught her all she knows about being a detective, and protected her from anything he deemed a threat. However, he was also very strict about raising Kyoko as his heir and told her she is a detective before anything else, causing some of Kyoko's emotional issues. He also didn't allow Kyoko to see her dying mother and encouraged her to hate her father. Nevertheless, Kyoko loves her grandfather dearly, which is confirmed by the fact that he became a Captive. Childhood: Yui Samidare During the events of Danganronpa Kirigiri, Yui is seen as Kyoko's accomplice. They met when Kyoko was in the 7th grade, in a situation where Kyoko was the only possible suspect. This led Yui to initially distrust her, but the two eventually became close. Yui thinks that Kyoko is cute and admirable. She insists that Kyoko call her oneechan (お姉ちゃん; "older sister" in a familiar, affectionate tone), but Kyoko calls her Yui-oneesama (お姉様; "older sister" in the most honorable yet emotionally distant tone). Class 78th: Makoto Naegi While their relationship during their school years is a bit unclear, in Danganronpa IF it's stated that Makoto had a crush on Kyoko and Junko described her as Mukuro's "rival in love" due to Mukuro's secret crush on him. However, it was not mentioned how she felt about him. Since Makoto was originally shown interested in Sayaka, this seems to imply that at some point his affections turned towards Kyoko (regardless, he and Sayaka were shown to be close friends in Danganronpa 3). In a high school picture, Makoto seemed to be looking at Kyoko and Sayaka while their class was out swimming. During the Killing Game, ever since the first murder, Kyoko became closer to Makoto, evident from her later interactions with him, hinting at some sort of mutual attraction. Kyoko also helped Makoto solve each Class Trial whenever he was out of clues. Both were on good terms with each other; Kyoko trusted Makoto (although just for her plans against Monokuma) but Makoto put his trust in her completely as he hoped that she would trust him as much as he trusted her. Regardless, Kyoko seemed to care more for Makoto as time went on. Evidence was shown when she entered his room and told Makoto to beware of Mukuro. She also saved him from Junko (thought to be Mukuro), who was about to kill him when he was asleep. When Makoto allowed himself to be found guilty in Chapter 5 (though he was saved at the last minute by Alter Ego), Kyoko realized that she had been putting her own desires ahead of his safety. When she discovered that Makoto ended up at the garbage disposal room, she risked her life to save him. Kyoko then showed her scarred hands to Makoto, which was a great sign of trust from her, as she stated that she showed her hands only to people she considered as close as family. During the last Class Trial, Makoto was the one who told the remaining students (including her) to not give in to despair, helping her overcome her state of shock over the intense pressure of the situation they were in. Kyoko told Makoto that even though she didn't know her dad, he would never tell her to stay in the school if it meant betraying and getting him murdered by Junko, thus showing their bonds and trust to each other. At their "Graduation," Kyoko told Makoto she was actually kind of looking forward to facing whatever was out there if it was with someone like him, hinting that she possibly has romantic feelings for him. After joining the Future Foundation, she became Makoto's leader. Kyoko continued to admire his optimism, and Makoto, in turn, admired her 'cool' personality and considered her the person who had kept him alive. In Danganronpa 3, it became much more evident that the two had feelings for each other, especially notable in Makoto's shyer behavior and tendency to blush more often. During the collaboration game of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z, when Kyoko was accused of being so stoic that even Makoto couldn't find her cute, he then a bit shyly but firmly pointed out that he does, in fact, find her quite cute, which surprised her and made her blush. During the killing game, when Makoto overheard Kyoko talking about him with Ryota Mitarai, Makoto blushed, embarrassed by Kyoko's small speech while Kyoko coughed awkwardly after realizing he heard her. At one point, Kyoko took off her gloves and held his hand to comfort him, and Makoto was also seen mimicking Kyoko's thinking posture at one point. In the Otomedia magazine, Makoto stated that Kyoko reminded him of autumn due to being cool as well as possessing a really warm and gentle side. He then got very nervous and defensive about the subject and tried to change it by stating that coincidentally her birthday was in October. This only made it even more suspicious, and he claimed he remembered her birthday because they were friends, yet he failed to remember his other friends' birthdays.Makoto's interview from the Otomedia magazine Aoi also appears to be very much aware that the two like each other, grinning widely after Kyoko's speech and later looking at the two while smiling knowingly, seemingly supportive of them. After he tried to protect the Remnants of Despair, Kyoko had to escort Makoto to his trial, and she promised to use her powers as his leader to protect him. At one point during the Final Killing Game, Makoto caught Kyoko talking about him with Ryota, which seemed to embarrass her a bit and made Makoto blush. Later, Kyoko ended up triggering her NG code of passing the fourth time limit with Makoto alive. It is possible Kyoko did not tell him because she believed he might sacrifice himself for her, and it's also possible she didn't know with full confidence that Seiko's Antagonist drug would be able to save her life completely. Instead, Kyoko gave Makoto words of encouragement before they fell asleep, telling him to never give up on hope and that she would always be by his side. After he was brainwashed, Makoto hallucinated the "ghosts" of Kyoko and Sayaka, as he believed that she was dead at the moment. Sayaka's ghost has been confirmed to represent his first love, implying that Kyoko was his current love. The two reunited after the Killing Game, and it was implied she helped Makoto run the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy after the events of Side: Hope. Friends: Aoi Asahina Kyoko becomes close friends with Aoi after joining the Future Foundation with her and the other survivors. When Aoi decides to help Kyoko defend Makoto, she shows concern for her, knowing that she'll be blamed as well if she continues to do so. Aoi is one of the few people Kyoko has complete faith in, smiling when Aoi states her willingness to protect Makoto. During the events of the Final Killing Game, Aoi and Kyoko reunite for a short spell to which Aoi hugs Kyoko open seeing her, showing how their bond has grown (especially considering Kyoko's usual dislike for physical contact). Aoi also calls Kyoko Kyoko-chan, which she seems to like. Some of Aoi's expressions indicate that she knows Kyoko and Makoto like each other, and she appears silently very happy for them. Byakuya Togami Kyoko does not have a good relationship with Byakuya. During their killing school life, Byakuya had always been suspicious of Kyoko and even went as far as to taking her room key because she couldn't tell him what her reason for selection at Hope's Peak Academy was in Chapter 5. Kyoko stated that he is obnoxious and disliked him because of his lack of respect for human emotions, which she said would come back to bite him, with Byakuya shaking the remark off. Seemingly Kyoko acknowledges Byakuya's intelligence, as in the 4th investigation she wants Hina to allow Byakuya in the crime scene, saying that they need to find out the truth. Eventually, it seems they learned to work with each other during their time at the Future Foundation, possibly because they both had their memories returned. Ultimate Despair: Junko Enoshima Junko saw Kyoko as a threat from the very beginning, due to her status as a detective. Because of this, she took care in erasing her classmate's memories, however, this later proved to be ineffective. Junko later went against her own rules and attempted to have Kyoko killed, but Kyoko easily saw through Junko's plans, using her abilities to keep herself alive. Kyoko later took part in defeating Junko. Mukuro Ikusaba In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, she and Mukuro are partners in the track race. Mukuro stated while Kyoko isn't very athletic, she wasn't bad either. Kyoko notes of Mukuro's athletic physique and Mukuro stated that her good eye was befitting the Ultimate Detective. Monokuma As one of Monokuma's captives, Kyoko is, at first, very cautious around him, suggesting to her fellow students that they obey his orders. Later, when Kyoko breaks the school rules and steals one of Monokuma's possessions, she angers Monokuma. Monokuma tried to manipulate the students to suspect Kyoko as the culprit who supposedly killed Mukuro Ikusaba and votes for her as the guilty murderer. If followed the bad ending, Monokuma executes her leaving the other students inside the academy. If following the good ending, Kyoko challenges him in Chapter 6 to find the mastermind behind the killing game and the murder of Mukuro. Future Foundation: Koichi Kizakura Koichi was a close friend of Kyoko's father, Jin, and liked to stick around with Kyoko because of this. However, his attitude irritated Kyoko, who found him to be a nuisance. Kyoko even expresses anger towards him, despite her usually preferring to keep her emotions hidden. However, when Ruruka Ando attempts to kill Kyoko by destroying the floor beneath her, Koichi catches Kyoko with his left hand, although his NG code was not to open it. This resulted in Koichi being injected with the poison and dying. Kyoko was shocked when Koichi saves her and is visibly saddened by his death. Whether Kyoko knew of Koichi's relationship with her father or not is still unknown, but she did say she had her theories when Ryota asked her why Koichi saved her at the cost of his own life. Ryota Mitarai The two become friends during the Final Killing Game although it is unknown at this point whether they share a true connection with each other. At the request of Kazuo, Ryota escorts Kyoko wherever she goes during this time, and Ryota seems quite interested in Kyoko's detective abilities. Kyoko sees Ryota as a friend, and he seems to be one of the few people in the Final Killing Game that she trusts. He's willing to protect her and she appreciates this, supporting Ryota when he gets depressed for thinking he is not as strong as Makoto. Quotes |-|TMH= Trivia